L'Ecorché
by Lolitagothika
Summary: Neven, fille adoptive de Lord Roose Bolton retourne à Fort Terreur, après une longue mission à Port-Réal. Mais sa relation ambiguë avec Ramsay Snow va compliquée la question de succession et d'héritage. Entre passion et destruction, Neven et Ramsay doivent trouvés le bon équilibre pour s'aimer.
1. Chapter 1: Retour au foyer

**Chapitre 1 : Retour au foyer**

_Il fait froid_. Revenant de Port-Réal, Neven a oublié que le nord était si austère et si glacial. Elle est escorté par une vaingtaine de chevaliers. Deux d'entre eux portent l'emblème des Bolton, la croix de l'écorché. En regardant ce symbole flottant au vent elle réprime une grimace. Bien que la torture inspire la peur chez leurs ennemis, elle ne peut se résoudre à cette forme de violence.

Cela fait plusieurs lunes qu'ils chevauchent vers le nord. Ils n'ont fait que peu de pauses. A vrai dire, même si elle déteste le nord, elle a hâte de retrouver son foyer à Fort Terreur. Elle a d'ailleurs penser à ramener plusieurs offrandes de Port-Réal. Il y a deux lunes, elle a reçu un message de Lord Bolton lui prévenant de son absence pour un mariage aux Jumeaux. _Le jeune loup et sa putain_.

Elle se demande si Ramsay s'empressera de l'accueillir. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitter en très bon terme lors de son départ. Sur ordre de son bel oncle Roose Bolton, elle avait été recueillir son fils bâtard pour le ramener au château et ils restaient souvent ensemble à l'époque. Or, en grandissant Ramsay a très mal tourner et s'est éloigner. A moins que ce ne soit de son propre cheffe… _Il me reproche d'être partit dans la capitale… _Mais c'était un ordre du seigneur de Fort Terreur. Elle devait livré un message très important qu'elle-même n'avait le droit de lire…

-Nous arrivons.

Le chevalier à sa droite lui coupe ses pensées. De grandes tours noires s'élèvent sur une colline à l'horizon. Un mélange d'anxiété et de soulagement l'envahit. Mais elle ne le montre aucunement sur son visage. Chez les Boltons il faut apprendre à garder ses émotions en soi.

En peu de temps ils parviennent à remonter les ruelles insalubres et arrivent à la demeure segneuriale. Il lui faut peu de temps pour regretter d'être revenue. En arrivant à la cour, personne ne l'attend. Lord Bolton est absent et Ramsay Snow n'est pas là. Elle continue à parcourir l'endroit du regard mais il n'est pas là.

Un chevalier lui tend la main pour qu'elle descende. C'est inutile mais elle accepte tout de même.

-Votre chambre doit vous manquer. Nous allons faire monter vos affaires.

-Dites aux domestiques que j'ai faim. Je ne mangerai pas dans la grande salle ce soir.

Elle remonte lassement les marches et une fois dans sa chambre, le calme envahit la pièce. On lui apporte son diner rapidement. A peine a-t-elle le temps de prendre une première bouchée de lièvre qu'on toque à sa porte. _Peut-être Ramsay ?_

Mais son sourire disparait à la vue de Miranda, l'amante de Ramsay. Celle-ci la regarde d'un air sournois.

-Vous êtes rentrée. Le nord vous a-t-il manqué si vite Ma Dame ?

Neven ne la porte pas dans son cœur.

\- Mon foyer m'a manqué. Mais je ne t'ai pas donnée la permission d'ouvrir la porte.

-Oh désolée, il faut dire que l'on a vite oublié votre présence en ces lieux.

Neven grince les dents.

-N'oublie pas ton rang de domestique. Tu me dérange, va t-en.

Miranda sourit d'autant plus.

-Voulez vous que je vous brosse les cheveux avant ? Vous avez de beaux cheveux relevés, une coiffure du sud sans aucun doute. Les lions ont dûent…

-Sors d'ici !

-Comme vous voudrez…

Elle fait mine de sortir puis elle reprend la parole.

-Lord Ramsay est avec les chiens s'il vous plait de le savoir.

Avant même de pouvoir lui dire à nouveau de sortir elle s'execute et ferme la porte.

_Pourquoi me dit-elle ça ? Il n'a qu'à venir me voir lui. Peut être me l'a-t-il envoyé ?_

Tout en mangeant son repas, elle hésite. Elle a très envie de le revoir mais la toléra -t-il ?

_De toute façon je dois le voir pour qu'il puisse me tenir informé de la situation de Fort Terreur en mon absence. Et je lui ai ramené un cadeau de Port-Réal…Peut être pourrions nous repartir sur de bonnes bases ?_

Elle laisse son dîner et prend un arc massif mais très maniable dans sa main droite. Le soleil se couche déjà. Elle se dirige vers les chenils, avec une boule au ventre. _Je ne devrais pas avoir peur…J'habite ici depuis plus longtemps que lui…_ Elle se ressaisit mais au moment où elle s'apprête à pousser la porte du chenil des gémissements se font entendre. Neven comprend très vite que Miranda l'a piégée. Ramsay est sur elle, leur respiration se confondent. Elle referme la porte très vite et s'en va d'un pas pressant mais trop tard ils ont dûent l'entendre… Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi son cœur lui fait mal lorsqu'elle remonte dans ses appartements.


	2. Chapter 2: Une place, deux seigneurs

**Chapitre 2 Une place, deux seigneurs**

Le lendemain, ses domestiques la réveillent. Il faut dire que le travail n'attend pas. Ramsay étant bâtard, il revient à Neven de siéger à la salle seigneurial afin d'écouter les demandes de son peuple et des autres bannerets. Elle se véte d'une belle robe mauve foncé qui font ressortir ses longs cheveux noirs, tressés et relevés. Tout en se faisant préparer elle évite de penser à hier soir. Elle doit rester concentrée. _Un conseiller me fera certainement part de ce qui s'est passé en mon absence. _

Quand elle arrive à la salle seigneuriale, elle est surprise d'y retrouver, Ramsay, sur le trône, accompagné de ses deux conseillers habituels. Il a déjà commencé les audiences. En l'absence de son père et de la sienne, il se devait de prendre le relais en tant que seigneur de Fort Terreur. Or, elle était revenue, et il était au courant. Il devrait passer après elle. Un silence s'abasourdit à sa venue et elle croise le regard glacial de Ramsay. Ce regard dont elle a tant eut le droit depuis quelques années.

Il se redresse et prend la parole d'un ton narquois.

-J'ai déjà commencé, tu devrais te reposer de ce long voyage.

Neven s'avance d'un pas affirmé vers lui.

-Bonjour à toi Ramsay, et à vous mes seigneurs. N'ais crainte, je suis déjà reposée et le devoir n'attend pas.

-Comme je te l'ai dis j'ai déjà commencé.

Son ton est plus autoritaire.

-Alors laisse moi prendre ta place pour la prochaine personne qui attend.

Nos regards s'attardent l'un sur l'autre puis il s'adresse au paysan qui lui fait face à genoux.

-Vos récoltes doivent être plus productives. Et je me fiche de savoir si votre famille est malade. Votre travail doit être fait, c'est votre dernier avertissement ou vous en paierais l'une de vos mains.

Le pauvre paysan acquiesce tristement.

-Entendu mon seigneur. Désolé de vous importuner.

Il esquisse une révèrence sous l'œil dur du seigneur et se retire.

Neven s'avance alors vers la place de Ramsay et celui-ci l'arrête.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te céder la place ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu. Pourquoi devrais je te céder ma place ?

Même si les autres seigneurs ne disent rien, elle sent leurs regards et leurs accords avec Ramsay. Pourquoi une femme, devenue une Bolton par _une presque union_, devrait prendre cette place politique alors que le « _presque descendant_ » de Roose Bolton ne le pourrait ?. Elle sait qu'il n'aime pas ce mot, « batârd », pourtant on dirait qu'il s'attend à ce qu'elle le dise, pour mieux la blâmer. Mais elle ne veut pas le blesser, donc elle répond autre chose.

-C'est un ordre de Lord Bolton. Je fais ce qu'il dit, tout comme toi tu l'as fais. Nous remplissons notre devoir ensemble.

Il sourit avec un air mauvais.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire. Enfin, je suis arrivée avant toi ici. Je finirai les audiences pour toi. Un tel voyage a du te fatiguer. As-tu passer du bon temps avec les lions ?

Neven a envie de le gifler, elle veut l'insulter mais respire profondément.

-Je t'attend à la salle du conseil. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi après que tu as finis.

D'un ton arrogant il lui répond :

-Avec joie.

Dans la salle du conseil elle passe par tous les sentiments : la colère, la tristesse, la frustration et la determination. _Il semble encore plus froid qu'avant. Comment ais-je perdue son amitié ?_ _Il est devenu plus beau aussi. Ses yeux sont cruellement glacés._ Elle demande alors à une domestique d'aller lui chercher l'arc qui se trouve dans ses appartements.

Il se passe quelques heures avant qu'il ne passe enfin la porte.

-Cela était d'un ennui terrible. Mais un sir doit accomplir certaines tâches qui pourraient se révéler difficile à effectuer pour d'autres.

Il prend une pièce d'échiqiuer et regarde Neven des pieds à la tête.

-C'est une très belle robe.

Son cœur bat plus vite._ Stop il fait partie de ta famille… Enfin même si notre sang est différent, il ne faut pas…_

\- Ramsay, je voulais t'offrir un cadeau. Je voulais te le donner hier mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé.

Il s'approche, curieux, et le sentir aussi près d'elle la met mal à l'aise.

-Oh que si tu m'as trouvé.

Comprenant ce qu'il veut dire elle détourne le regard et lui tend l'arc qu'elle lui a acheté.

\- Celui-ci est fait à partir d'un arbre cœur. Les flèches sont sculptées dans la glace mais tu peux aussi te servir de flèches classiques. J'ai pensé à toutes les chasses qu'on a partagé ensemble autrefois et ton amour pour les armes à distance.

Il prend l'arc délicatement et leurs doigts se frolent. Neven frissonne à cet effet.

-Je ne chasse plus les loups mais les hommes et les femmes. C'est bien plus plaisant de les voir courir et ramper. Il est vrai que c'est un très bel arc. Je vais l'essayer.

Sans prévenir il prend une flèche et l'encoche face à Neven.

-Tu me vise ?!

Il décoche la flèche et celle-ci passe à ras de son visage pour s'éclater contre le mur derrière elle.

-Mais tu es malade ! Tu voulais me tuer.

Il rit de manière brève.

-Tu me tente.

\- Pourquoi me deteste tu ? Je n'ai pas choisie ma condition, ni la tienne. Je t'ai toujours respectée et parfois admirée. Fort Terreur devrait t'appartenir…

-Tu es partie.

Ces mots sont lourds.

-Tu as pris une place au dessus de la mienne. Tu n'es pas une Bolton. Pas une bonne souveraine. Pas une bonne amie.

-Je suis désolée si je n'ais pas été à ta hauteur. Mais je remplis mon devoir.

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme la tête baissée, qui semble brisé. L'odeur qui s'en dégage est tellement nauséabonde que Neven se couvre le nez.

-Je te présente Schlingue, mon nouvel animal de compagnie. Tu le croiseras au Chenil de temps à autre. Il ne te mordreras pas, je l'ai personnellement castré et écorché.

_Je ne sais pas si il essaie de me faire peur ou si il est devenu fou._

\- Je suis fatiguée, je me retire.

Sans lui répondre il la laisse partir. _Je suis loin de Port Réal_…


	3. Chapter 3: Une attention particulière

**Chapitre 3 : Une attention particulière**

Neven prend conscience d'un nouveau mode de vie. A présent elle laisse Ramsay à nouveau remplir son rôle de Seigneur. Elle a aussi l'impression qu'ils s'évitent mutuellement. Un corbeau, arrivé ce matin, lui indique le retour prochain de Lord Bolton.

Un soir alors qu'elle dîne dans la grande salle, elle est surprise de voir Ramsay la rejoindre.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer ton repas.

-J'étais dans mes pensées.

Il s'installe en face d'elle manger puis elle remarque que Schlingue suit son maitre. L'odeur lui coupe définitivement l'appétit.

-Tu sais, je me souviens que l'on mangeait à trois autour de cette table. Lord Bolton au centre, nous en face. C'était un privilège agréable.

-Un privilège qui m'a été interdit pendant longtemps.

Il griffe le bout de sa fourchette contre la table, comme agacé. Il est vrai qu'au début Lord Bolton lui a vite rappelée sa condition de bâtard. Neven, devait être promise au neveu du seigneur mais celui-ci étant mort de maladie, Lord Bolton a eut pitié d'elle et l'a gardé au sein de sa famille. Il avait dû s'attacher à la petite fille curieuse qu'elle était.

-Schlingue, verse moi un verre.

-Oui maitre.

Schlingue s'empresse de le servir.

-On m'a dit que ta bête était Theon Greyjoy. Il est méconnaissable.

Ramsay ignore sa remarque.

\- As-tu lu la lettre de mon père ?

-Veux-tu vraiment en discuter devant ton « Schlingue » ?

-Il m'est fidèle. Quand on sait comment dressé quelque chose, il serait prêt à mourir pour nous. N'est-ce pas Schlingue ?

-Oui maitre.

Neven lui jette un regard soupçonneux avant de répondre.

\- Lord Bolton revient bientôt.

-Accompagné d'une Frey. Mon père a accepté un arrangement en épousant l'une des filles de Walder Frey. Qu'en pense-tu ?

Son regard laisse sentir qu'il attend une réponse précise.

-Je sais ce que tu te dis. Qui dit femme, dit grossesse c'est cela ? De toute façon je sais très bien que Fort Terreur ne sera pas à moi. Même si c'est bizarre à dire, Fort Terreur ne m'intéresse pas à proprement parler. Gouverner le nord ne m'intéresse pas.

Son regard est maintenant curieux.

-Alors pourquoi reste-tu ? J'ai fais mon devoir en tant que seigneur de Fort Terreur. Je suis allé chercher Winterfell et j'ai défendu nos terres. J'ai transformé le petit Greyjoy, j'inspire la terreur à nos ennemis. Pourquoi Lord Bolton te donnerait-il plus de privilèges qu'à moi ?! J'ai fais mes preuves et je ne le laisserai pas me supplanté.

Son ton est monté.

Neven voudrait lui dire qu'elle reste pour sa famille, pour lui en particulier…Mais les mots ne trouvent pas les moyens de sortir.

-Je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi. Quand Roose Bolton t'en trouveras digne, il te reconnaitra. J'en suis sûr.

Il lui lance un dernier regard froid.

-Fais attention Neven, l'hiver approche et un accident est vite arrivé.

Il se retire promptement, suivis par son Schlingue. _C'est une menace_…

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, Neven ne se laisse pas démonter. Un jour lorsqu'elle prend son bain, elle est surprise de voir Schlingue entrer.

-Greyjoy ?

Il baisse les yeux et évite son regard. Neven s'enfonce un peu plus dans son bain.

\- Pas Greyjoy, Schlingue…Puis-je vous être utile, Ma Dame ?

-Qui t'envois ? Ramsay ? Miranda ?

-Puis-je être utile, Ma dame?

Les mots qu'il pronnonce lui en coûte. Prise par pitiée, elle le laisse lui brosser les cheveux.

-Dis moi Theon…euh Schlingue.. Est-ce que Ramsay aime vraiment Miranda ?

Il met du temps à répondre.

-Je…je ne sais pas…

-Il lui accorde un certain intérêt. Il est vrai qu'ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle participe à lui faire ressortir son côté mauvais. Je me souviens de ces yeux ébahis lorsqu'il a passé les portes du château pour la première fois. Il était toujours à mes côtés et j'avais l'impression qu'il m'admirait parfois aussi. Mais il n'y a que de la méchanceté dans son regard aujourd'hui. J'aimerai pouvoir lui redonner confiance en moi.

\- Il… ne vous déteste pas Ma dame…

-Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

Elle se redresse pour le regarder en face mais il s'éloigne déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Ne me posez pas de questions…Non pitié… Je dois vous brosser les cheveux…

-Je suis curieuse de savoir. Si tu me dis ce que j'ai besoin de connaître, je te donnerai un bon soupet ce soir.

-Non… Je suis dévoué à mon maitre…Il ne faut pas s'opposer à mon maitre…

Il tremble comme une feuille et Neven prend le soin de lui porter congé. Elle ne veut pas qu'il souffre encore plus que ce qu'il endure déjà. Les mots de Schlingue la rende perplexe. En réfléchissant longuement elle décide qu'il est temps de changer de tactique envers Ramsay. Elle va dorénavant essayer d'avoir un ascendant sur lui, pour lui rappeler qui elle est et ce qu'elle a à offrir. Après tout,elle aussi est une Bolton.

Le lendemain, Roose Bolton revient. Ce sont les éclaireurs qui la prévienne. Elle se dirige vers la cour et y retrouve Ramsay. Il se tient droit, et lui jette un coup d'œil en biais. Elle décide de passer à l'action.

\- La prochaine fois, attend moi.

Il tourne son regard glacial et léger vers elle.

\- Je ne suis pas ton valet.

-Et moi je ne suis pas ton Schlingue.

Il prend un air amusé.

-Vous avez pourtant un point commun. Un abricot entre les jambes.

Elle n'aurait peut être pas du faire ça. Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui a pris d'ailleurs mais elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette position du chat et de la souris. Alors elle a cognée sur son torse violemment. Par la force du coup il a légèrement reculé mais c'est son visage qui aura marqué Neven. Ce regard ambigue qui tangue entre la suprise et l'énèrvement. Au moment où elle compte s'excuser, les portes de Fort Terreur s'ouvrent sur l'armée des Bolton. Ils se remettent tous deux en position et Ramsay ne la regarde plus. Elle regrette ce geste mais il faut qu'il comprenne qu'elle est en mesure de se défendre et qu'elle se mesurera à sa force… _Mais est ce que je lui ai fais mal ?_

Lord Bolton arrive avec son cheval et descend fermement sur le sol. Il s'empresse de faire descendre une femme (_Walda Fray je présume_) embonpoint. Ramsay fait un pas en avant.

-Bienvenue père. A vous aussi mère.

Il baise la main de Walda. Elle sait que son attitude est fausse. Neven se contente d'une révérence.

\- Nous parlerons demain.

\- J'ai un cadeau à vous montrer. Un cadeau qui n'attend pas.

-Ca attendra ce soir.

_Il a gagné une demi-journée d'attention de Lord Bolton_.

-Entendu.

Roose Bolton s'éloigne avec sa femme et passe devant Neven sans un mot. Chez les Bolton, il n'y a pas vraiment de sentimentalisme. Lorsque Neven reporte son attention sur Ramsay er elle remarque qu'il détourne le regard. Il s'en va promptement.

_Comment a-t-il réagi ? Le pire c'est de ne pas savoir._

Le soir même elle est convoquée par Roose Bolton.

-Mon Seigneur.

Il feuillete des parchemins sur sa table.

-Je me suis entretenu avec Ramsay. Vous partirez pour Moat Cailin afin de défaire le château des Fer-nés.

\- Vous resterez à Fort-Terreur ?

Lord Bolton la regarde sérieusement et parle d'une voix basse mais claire.

-Je dois réunifier le nord. Il faut que les Fer-nés comprennent que les Boltons sont une menace écrasante. J'ai promis à Ramsay que je le revendiquerai en tant que Bolton si il réussissais ce siège à Moat Cailin. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour le contrôler. Il ne connait pas encore ses limites et en tant qu'ainée tu dois le lui faire comprendre.

_C'est plus d'un père dont il a besoin. Si il fait toutes ces choses horribles, c'est à lui d'intervenir. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas parce que notre symbole est une croix écorchée qu'il faut terrifié notre peuple et le nord tout entier._

Mais elle se résoud à hocher la tête.

-J'ai l'impression que tu hésite à aborder quelque chose.

-Si Ramsay devient un Bolton..

-Je ne sais pas encore qui sera mon héritier. Inutile de me le demander. Mais maintenant que j'ai décimé les Starks avec l'aide des Lannisters, je deviens gouverneur du nord. Un grand poids se pose sous mes épaules, ainsi que sur vous. Vous devez vous montrer digne de ce que je peux attendre de vous.

Neven hoche la tête.

Le jour s'est couché mais elle n'a pas sommeil. Quand elle remonte les couloirs du château, elle s'arrête devant la chambre à coucher de Ramsay. Elle frappe à la porte mais personne ne répond. _Peut être dort-il… Ou peut-être qu'il est quelque part avec Miranda_ lui dit une voix dans sa tête…

Ne sachant toujours comment trouver le sommeil, Neven descend aux chenils. Les chiennes se lèvent à son entrée.

-Eh bien vous êtes mes seules amies à Fort-Terreur. A Port-Réal il y a milles endroits où aller mais ici on ne fait que tourner en rond. Du matin au soir, les écorchés hurlent qu'on viennent les achever.

L'une des chiennes lui aboie dessus.

-Tu dois être la chef toi. Etre un chef c'est beaucoup de responsabilité. Combien de rois et de Seigneurs ont vraiment servit les septs royaumes à leurs juste valeurs ?

Neven voit dans leurs cages des morceaux d'Os qui se rapprochent plus de restes d'Hommes que d'animaux. Elle observe la carcasse. _Pauvre homme_.

-Tu m'as écrasée la trachée.

Neven se retourne, surprise mais heureuse de voir Ramsay dans un coin de la pièce. Elle a du mal à distinguer les traits de son visage.

-Tu devrais arrêter de me détester.

-Je ne te déteste pas. Tu n'as juste pas les moyens de devenir l'héritière des Bolton.

\- Je ne souhaite pas gouverner. Je suis passée devant ta chambre à coucher. Je ne souhaite pas m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fais mais je voulais que tu sache que quand tu seras prêt à revenir vers moi, je pourrais t'aider.

-M'aider à quoi ? Ma vie me convient presque parfaitement.

-Presque, comme tu le dit. Je ressens ta frustration tous les jours. Je souhaite être à tes côtés comme depuis le premier jour. Tu me manque.

Il y a un long silence qui s'en suit. Tellement long que Neven détourne le regard. Elle entend Ramsay s'approcher et poser sa main sur son bras. Un frisson parcours le corps de Neven et elle se retrouve à quelques distance du visage de son interlocuteur. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux mais cette fois-ci ils ne sont plus agressifs. On dirait que leurs cœurs s'apaisent en même temps. Puis son sourire moqueur revient et Neven s'attend à une remarque blessante.

\- Demain nous prendrons Moat Cailin.


End file.
